Sa place
by Lentilles
Summary: Post-saison 2. Octavia n'est pas du ciel et son allégeance n'est pas à l'Arche.


_Alerte spoiler (et du lourd) sur le final de la saison 2._

* * *

 **Sa place**

Octavia ne se sentait pas à sa place dans le camp Jaha.

Pour tellement de raisons qu'elle était certaine d'en oublier si jamais elle en faisait la liste.

En tout premier lieu, c'était de côtoyer les adultes de l'Arche tous les jours. Elle ne leur avait pas pardonné les années terrée sous le plancher, l'exécution de sa mère et tout ce par quoi ils avaient fait passer Bellamy (et elle ne leur pardonnerait jamais). Ces gens là n'étaient pas les siens, pas les personnes avec qui elle voulait vivre. Ils avaient envoyé des adolescents sur Terre pour mourir puis débarquaient comme des fleurs une fois certains qu'elle était viable ? Et voulaient ensuite imposer leurs lois, recréer le système autoritaire de l'Arche ? Et lançaient à Lincoln des regards appuyés comme si _lui_ n'avait pas mérité mille fois sa place parmi le peuple du ciel ? A Marcus Kane et aux autres, elle ne devait rien, et surtout pas le respect, ni l'obéissance.

Et les restes du module de l'Arche qui constituaient le cœur du camp ne provoquaient en Octavia que des réminiscences d'un passé qu'elle aurait voulu révolu.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était être libre, pourtant elle continuait à étouffer dans une mascarade de société qui l'avait reniée dès sa naissance.

La sécurité du camp, ces marines qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la survie sur Terre, les regardait comme des insectes, des amateurs, lorsque Lincoln et elle s'entraînaient. Ils moquaient son sabre qui avait tranché terriens et montagnards et tournaient en ridicule ses peintures de guerre tribales qu'elle avait durement gagnées.

L'Arche, encore une fois, refusait de la reconnaître.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, des quelques personnes auxquelles elle tenait, des quelques amis qu'elle aimait, tous étaient tout aussi misérables qu'elle à l'intérieur de ces barrières censées les protéger.

Lincoln qui était tout aussi ostracisé ici que chez lui désormais. Bellamy qui ressassait sa décision et le départ de Clarke. Monty dont la conscience ne supportait pas le génocide auquel il avait participé. Jasper qui haïssait un peu plus chaque jour. Octavia avait mal pour eux autant que pour elle-même.

.

Souvent, Jasper cherchait sa compagnie. Il la rejoignait lorsqu'elle s'entraînait seule ou avec Lincoln, et tentait parfois un exercice facile ou un autre, buvant avidement ses conseils clairs et succincts. Elle ne lui demandait jamais rien, et supposait que c'était précisément pour cela qu'il se confiait. Ou alors à cause du parallèle de leurs situations, bien qu'elles eussent une différence majeure ; Lincoln était vivant, lui.

« J'aurais pu tuer Cage. J'aurais pu faire en sorte qu'on s'en sorte tous vivants. Et on aurait pu discuter de dons de moelle osseuse après, à plat. Mais Clarke et Bellamy et Monty… »

Jasper en voulait deux fois plus à Monty qu'aux deux autres, Octavia avait vite compris. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt à chercher des excuses à Clarke ou Bellamy.

« Ils ont fait un choix impossible, disait Octavia.

\- La guerre est remplie d'horreurs, ajoutait Lincoln.

\- C'était un mauvais choix, insistait Jasper. Ils ne sont pas mieux que Cage.

\- C'était un mauvais choix, approuvait Octavia. Et j'aimerais leur en vouloir, mais je n'y arrive pas. Mon frère a toujours valsé avec la limite de la raison pour moi, toujours pour moi. Juste nous deux contre le monde. C'était un mauvais choix mais je comprends pourquoi il l'a fait.

\- On aurait pu la sauver. »

Et Jasper pleurait et Octavia le prenait dans ses bras. Elle le berçait comme Bellamy l'avait bercée si souvent, offrant un confort silencieux alors qu'elle contemplait l'hypocrisie de tout cela.

Avant Mont Weather, Jasper n'avait eu aucun scrupule à faire cramer toute une armée de terriens sans une pensée pour leurs familles. Et elle-même aurait certainement haï Clarke et Monty tout autant que lui si seulement son frère n'avait pas eu sa part de responsabilité. Si _elle-même,_ par conséquent, n'avait pas eu sa part de responsabilité. _Mon frère, ma responsabilité._

.

Monty l'aborda un jour, pour s'inquiéter de Jasper. Octavia faillit l'envoyer au diable mais elle se souvint qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir si elle persistait à ne pas en vouloir à son frère. Et que face à Bellamy et Clarke, les deux meneurs en qui tous les 100 avaient placé leur confiance, peu d'entre eux n'auraient pas plié.

« Il va mal, elle répondit sèchement. Son meilleur ami a participé à la mort d'une fille qu'il aimait, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

\- Je ne voulais pas tuer Maya. Elle était mon amie aussi ! »

Octavia se mordit la langue. Elle n'avait côtoyé Maya que pendant quelques minutes, mais elle avait trouvé chez la jeune montagnarde une résonance avec elle-même. Une envie de vivre libre mais une résignation quand les seuls choix qui s'offraient à elle étaient de vivre en boîte ou faire face à la mort.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? s'apitoya Monty.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Octavia.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire, maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que j'ai la moindre fichtre idée de ce que tu peux faire ? J'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie sous un plancher, avec comme seul contact mon frère et ma mère !

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est juste… tu es la seule à qui Jasper parle. Avec Lincoln.

\- Et bien on fait de notre mieux, Lincoln et moi. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. »

Quelque part, cela parut rassurer Monty.

Octavia se demanda quand Lincoln et elle étaient devenus des exemples de stabilité et rationalité.

.

Il était rare de croiser Octavia sans Lincoln. Le camp Jaha leur était étranger à tous les deux, alors ils restaient ensemble autant que possible, puisant réconfort et aise dans la familiarité de chacun.

L'une jamais vraiment du ciel, mais à peine des clans terrestres et l'autre plus vraiment des clans terrestres mais sans aucun lien avec le ciel.

Juste entre les deux. Juste tous les deux.

Sans aucun besoin d'appartenance car se suffisant à eux-mêmes.

.

Quand Octavia n'était pas avec Lincoln, elle était généralement avec Bellamy.

Le jeune homme se débattait avec Kane et Abigail Griffin et tous les autres adultes, essayant de réconcilier les restes des 100, adolescents ne reconnaissant plus les lois de l'Arche, avec leurs parents et tuteurs cherchant à reprendre la liberté qu'ils leur avaient donnée. Le tout en portant la responsabilité du génocide des montagnards sur ses épaules, seul puisque Clarke avait fui. Sans rien vraiment pour se reposer ou pour se sentir chez lui, à part elle.

Pour la première fois, Bellamy faisait part de ses problèmes et de ses doutes à sa petite sœur qu'il avait jadis cherché à protéger de tout. En échange, elle le prenait dans ses bras et lui confiait son propre malaise.

Octavia ne lui raconta pas TonDC mais lui avoua en vouloir à Clarke pour tout le fiasco que fut l'alliance avec les terriens et la bataille contre Mont Weather.

« Elle a fait de son mieux, disait Bellamy.

\- Son mieux n'était pas assez, contrait Octavia.

\- C'est souvent le cas, O. C'est souvent le cas.

\- Tu lui en veux aussi Bell, elle pointa.

\- C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Monty et moi devrions être les seuls à se sentir aussi coupables à chaque fois que nous voyons Jasper.

\- Je me sens coupable aussi. Un peu.

\- O…

\- Non Bell. Quand tu tues des gens pour me sauver, alors une part de la responsabilité est pour moi. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Mais je peux vivre avec ça. J'ai déjà tué.

\- O. Je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu une autre vie pour toi.

\- Ouais, j'aurais voulu une autre vie pour nous moi aussi. Mais on a fait un pas en avant depuis l'Arche, non ? C'est pas parfait, de loin pas, mais je suis libre de mes mouvements et tu n'es plus condamné à être un sous-fifre pour me protéger. Et tant que nous sommes ensemble, nous pouvons avancer, non ?

\- Si. S'il y a quelque chose dont je peux me réjouir aujourd'hui, c'est certainement de la femme que tu es devenue. »

Octavia souriait à son frère et se lovait contre lui. Il était la seule constante de sa vie et, à jamais, elle se battrait de toutes ses forces pour qu'ils puissent toujours trouver le confort dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

.

Il y avait des moments pour lesquels cela valait la peine. Quand Lincoln et elle rentraient d'une partie de chasse avec une proie qui faisait pâlir d'envie les marines de l'Arche forcés de rationner leurs munitions, elle se sentait contente. Elle levait fièrement son visage peint de noir et dépeçait l'animal dans une cour, à la vue de tous.

Toujours, la viande allait à la communauté mais ils gardaient les meilleurs morceaux pour eux-mêmes. Et le soir, autour d'un feu légèrement excentré, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy et ceux des 100 qui les rejoignaient ce soir-là (jamais Jasper et Monty en même temps, malheureusement), se partageaient la viande grillée en se racontant des anecdotes, en riant et en trinquant à leur cri de guerre, celui qu'ils avaient gagné avec leur sang :

« Nous sommes les terriens ! »

Octavia avait Bellamy d'un côté, Lincoln de l'autre, les deux hommes entrechoquaient leur verre au-dessus de ses genoux et elle se sentait bien.

Ces soirs-là, elle avait l'impression de créer _son_ peuple et de voler au monde qui n'avait pas voulu d'elle une place qu'elle faisait sienne. Entre son frère et son amant, entourée des personnes avec qui elle avait combattu. (Et son bonheur était pour elle un pied de nez à toutes les autres.)


End file.
